


Take Care

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: M/M, concerned tyler, hurt finian, not quite hurt/comfort but pretty close, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Finian hasn't rested or had any medical care since they left Octavia and Tyler is worried.





	Take Care

Finian was a stubborn, obstinate, pain in the ass. He was an amazing genius too and Tyler loved him but maker, that boy was infuriating. And he was clearly not okay, despite insisting otherwise.

“Will you just take a break already?” Tyler asked as he watched Fin tinkering with something in the control systems. Hours he’d been at it now and Tyler knew it was purely to give him something to do. He’d barely rested since Octavia and refused to acknowledge why but Tyler knew. Guilt. He couldn’t do anything when the infected chimp had attacked him and they’d lost Cat because she’d helped trying to save him. No one else blamed him but he blamed himself. Just like they all did.

“No. I need to do this.” He did not. “It won’t take long.”

“It’s already taken you six hours.” 

“So it won’t take much longer.” He yanked at something but it wouldn’t budge and Tyler heard his exo-suit whir in protest, saw his face screw up in pain. It reminded Tyler too vividly of how beat up Fin had been when they left the worldship, the moment he’d been attacked - tossed around like a ragdoll - and fear had gripped Tyler’s heart. Seeing him in pain was something Tyler had discovered he despised. Apparently the boy hadn’t taken even a second to fix himself or his suit up. Tyler wasn’t having that.

“Fin.” He grabbed his arm to stop whatever he was trying to do. “Stop. You need to rest.”

“I’m fine,” Fin said without looking up, as if he wasn’t anything but.

“You’re not.” Their eyes met when Tyler kneeled on the floor beside him. “You haven’t stopped since we left Octavia, haven’t even let Zila check you over. You need a break.”

“I didn’t get hurt that bad,” he protested.

“Oh really? Is that why you’re limping everywhere? Why you wince almost every time you move? Why you can hardly turn your head without getting dizzy?”

“I-”

“Don’t try to pretend you don’t.” Fin scowled and looked away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Reaching up for a wrench, Finian couldn’t stop his wince or the way his head throbbed and he had to take a moment to steady himself.

“That! That’s what I’m talking about!” Tyler practically yelled, fed up with Fin not taking his health seriously. Fin winced and he instantly felt bad. He held Fin’s shoulders gently and made him face him, speaking softly now. “Fin please. I’m worried about you.”

The Betraskan boy softened under Tyler’s clearly concerned gaze. And it wasn’t just the concern of an Alpha for his squad mate, it was more than that. Finian had been crushing on Tyler for years now and seeing that he might feel even a shred of what he did made Finian’s heart stutter. He’d do whatever Tyler wanted him to when he looked at him that way. 

“Okay. I’ll stop in a minute.” He smiled weakly and tried to turn back to his work but Tyler stopped him.

“No. You’re stopping now and you’re going to let me look after you.” Fin raised an eyebrow and mustered the strength for his signature smirk, ignoring the ideas that took root in his mind even as he hinted them to Tyler.

“Look after me how, goldenboy?” A light pink dusted Tyler’s cheeks and Finian grinned at him.

“Not the way you’re thinking, Fin. Not when you’re hurt.” There was a sly smile on Tyler’s face now and Finian was intrigued.

“So when I’m not hurt…?”

“We’ll see.” He grinned and pulled Finian to his feet. 

“Maker, I hope so,” Fin sighed. Tyler was laughing for the first time in what felt like forever when he finally dragged Finian down the hall.


End file.
